Sector 7's Secret
by Black Onyx Raven
Summary: Raven has secrets she won't give up, her twin sister Finch is missing, her clan needs their queen back, and to top it all off she's trapped under Hoover Dam being experimented on and tortured. Just another day in the life of her majesty Queen Raven Vetala.
1. Prologue

Pain. The only thing she's known for the past hundred years. Wait, that's a lie. There's also hatred, and disgust for the men that continue to torture her. And worry, oh so much worry for her sister. She'd lost Finch hundreds of years ago trying to flee their enemy and escape to the next galaxy filled with life.

Earth of course was what Raven found, she watched from afar while the Earth went through its phases. From dinosaurs to birth and expansion of human beings. Taking the form of one of these _humans,_ she looked to be a supermodel with her pitch black hair, jade green eyes, and perfect complexion. Her powers could make and destroy galaxies, but she chose to hunt down threats to humanity, killing them and disappearing without a trace.

She of course had to hide her true form and her golden dragonfly wings. In her true form she had golden scales and golden hair. But being able to change her appearance and colors at will, she often went with whatever she wanted.

She'd never known how she had been captured by the organization that called themselves sector 7, but despite what they had said around her she knew she would never do what they wanted her to. Anytime they tried to cut her open she'd turn her skin diamond hard. Electrocute her? She'd only absorb it and spit it back out at them. She'd read their minds, she knew what was in here. A giant metal alien along with a life giving cube, she'd often snuck out while invisible as she searched for a way out. She new exactly when she would have her chance to escape. And it started when they carted in another mechanical alien to the torture room where she lived her life.


	2. 1 It Begins With A Car

**Finch's Pov**

Sitting in the back of Ron Witwicky's car, I let my waist length red hair down. I looked in my mirror at my reflection. My jade eyes are only slightly lighter than Raven's, my complexion just like hers. Perfect some would say, well I say it's a curse to look this pretty. No matter how I change my looks I'll always see my twin looking back at me in the mirror. I snapped my pocket mirror shut a d put it away, my mood now dampened and the waiting now becoming uncomfortable.

"Oh my god Sam takes forever" Ron only laughed at my comment. We were sitting in his car waiting for Sam to get out of school so we could go pick out his car. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out he's getting a piece of crap car. And of course, right as I'm about to stomp in there and pull Sam out by his ears he comes running up to the car like a complete idiot.

"Where's the fire Sam," I call as he gets in the car. Of course Sam being Sam he completely ignores my smartass comment.

"So" Ron asks expectantly.

Sam shoves a paper in his face, "A-, it's an A though."

Ron takes a moment to look at the paper. "It's an A"

"So I'm good?"

"You're good."

 **~~~~~~~{Fabulous Rainbow Time Skip}~~~~~~~**

So now we're driving to the dealership, long story short Sam is pretty pissed that he's not getting a Porsche. We pull up and I'm already on the lookout for a good car while the guys talk to the dealer. I suddenly sense another life force, but strangely it wasn't human. My instincts pull me over to a 1976 Camaro. Pulling open the door, I start looking around the interior. When my eye catches the the symbol on the steering wheel and I know it's not a normal car.

"I know what you are."

The car shuddered as if in fear. Of course right then Sam walks up to the car.

"Whoa, nice find Finch."

"Well you know, I try." I commented like a complete smartass, which I was.

"Scoot over."

As I scoot over he sits down in the driver's seat and starts adjusting stuff. "Feels good."

Ron looks to the dealer, " How much?" They start haggling over the price, well more like Ron wouldn't pay over 4 thousand for the damn car, that cheapo. And of course the dealer just had to insult the car, cause it got all pissed off and let out a pissy squeal that shattered all the glass in the lot.

Of course me being the smartass that I was, I mocked the dealer. "So does that mean we get the car now?" The poor man looked like he was about to piss himself.

So we did end up getting Sam's car for only 4 thousand. Thank god, if we hadn't I would have had to listen to him whine and cry about it forever. "I'll see you later Sam, I'm gonna head home."

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home?"

"I'm good, I'll be seeing you."

I left before he could protest and walking to a secluded ally, I unfurled my silver insect wings from my back and flew home thinking about my lost sister, promising myself that I would find out where on this planet she was being tortured. It totally sucks being able to feel your twin and share thoughts, but not being able to actually see each other. I'd give anything to be with her in her time of need. I can see and feel what they do to her every day. Poking, prodding, stabbing, electrocuting, and dozens of other horrors I dare not even think about.

"Soon Raven, soon I'll find, and we'll be whole once again."

Letting myself shift into my true silver scaled form I flew home for the night.

 **A/N: in case you're wondering their true forms look like Raven's form from X-Men, except in different colors and with wings and long hair.**


	3. 2 Regular Day In Hell

**Raven's Pov**

Waking up is the worst thing I ever did today. The first thing I saw was the cold white walls. At least I was alone for about an hour. I opened the bond with my sister.

 _"Finch, are you well?"_

 _"I should be asking you that."_

 _"I'll live"_

I laughed at that, I wouldn't be if I didn't get out soon. We continued our daily talk, her asking me question about my well being and vise versa. She rambled on about Sam's new car that had a life force of its own.

Knowing what she meant I informed her about the similar one where I was, along with a life giving power source. Obviously it was alien, so we decided to drop that subject and talk about other numerous things. But all too soon our conversation had to come to an end.

 _"It'll be alright Raven, I'll see you soon."_

 _"I know, I must go, they're coming in."_

At that I diluted the bond so she wouldn't feel my upcoming pain. Then and there the bane of my existence walked into my torture chamber. And God was he ever ugly. With his big fat nose, and pubic hair looking afro.

"Simmons" I greeted with no emotion what so ever in my voice or on my face.

"Project Night" he stated more than greeted.

I resisted the urge to tell him off for what could've been the bajillionth time in a week. Grabbing my arm, he pulled me out of my cell and into a larger room with many of sector 7's favorite _toys._ Strapping me down to an examination table today's torture began. They treated me like some kind of lab rat, performing experiments and trying to inject me with syrums (of course I never let them inject anything in me as I turned my skin diamond hard.)

Electrocution was next. 200,000 volts of it. This would obviously fry a normal human. But I wasn't normal, or human. No words were said throughout any of the experiments, seeing as how the devils had a list of everything they were supposed to do to me. Shocking, stabbing, poking, prodding, repeat for hours without rest. That was my day in a nutshell, that was everyday in a nutshell.

Finally it was over and I was escorted back to my room, my meal of stale bread, a glass of water and a small pile of something that didn't even look like food waiting for me. Eating quickly, I sent reassurance to my sister over our bond, but nothing else. I laid down on the metal slab I called a bed and pulled the thin sheet over me. It didn't take long before I succumbed to the inky blackness of sleep.

 _"Goodnight Finch."_

 _"Goodnight Raven."_


	4. 3 Meet the Autobots

**Finch's Pov**

Mikaela Banes was the only person who could somewhat understand how I feel. So of course that's exactly what I do, I sit by Burger King and talk with her. About half an hour into our conversation Sam come riding down the street. Not paying attention he hits a split in the sidewalk and flips over his mother's girly pink bike.

"Sam?" Mikaela asks with much confusion.

"Hi" he stumbled out in pain.

"That was... that was really" she hesitates over her words, "awesome."

"Well it felt awesome."

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"I'm not okay, alright." He replies, "I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now. I gotta go."

He pick up his bike and speeds off. And sure enough there's his car down the street. Driving itself. Mikaela and I look at each other and decide to follow him. We get on her moped and end up driving to an abandoned parking lot. Sam runs up to us like a lunatic yelling at us and then knocks us off the damn thing.

"What is your problem Sam?" We ask at the same time

"Okay, there's a monster right there, it just attacked me!" He screams at us. We look behind him and see a giant metal being running strait at us. And he looks pissed. "Here he comes!"

We start running and Sam's car suddenly drifts in and knocks the robot off his feet. I instantly get in whilst Sam argues with Mikaela. I'm so fed up I start screaming at them. "What the hell are you doing, get in the fucking car!"

They stumble in and we race off, the demon cop car chasing us. Sam and Mikaela are obviously pessimistic, cause they think they're gonna die. Not me I'm gonna live. We slowly stop to an alley and the car shuts off. Sam starts to freak out again and tries to start the car.

"Knock it off Sam, we ditched to monster, were fine." I hissed at him.

Seems like I spoke too soon, the cop stopped right as I said it. A split second later we were again speeding off to God knows where. The car finally pushed us out at a construction site. Parts of the car split open and it transformed into another large robot like the other one. The two of them fought like rabid animals, punching, kicking, throwing, battling to the death.

The demon cop's chest popped open and another little demon spawn came jumping out at Sam. The robot jumped on Sam and he started jumping and rolling around freaking out. "He's gonna kill me!" He shrieked.

I ran to the hellion demon spawn and threw it off of Sam. The thing turned around and ran strait to me, clawing and kicking, but not slashing through my diamond hard skin. Throwing the thing towards the back fence Mikaela came running up with a saw and started slashing at its head.

"Kill it, kill it, kill it." Sam yelled at her.

"Kill it till it's dead Mikky." I called.

The head came of and Sam kicked it across the lot like a soccer pro. The giant death machines had ended their battle, with the yellow and black one victorious. I hear Sam talking to Mikaela about how it must be Japanese, idiot, the Japanese aren't that advanced yet. We walk up to him, I'm pretty sure it's a him.

Sam approaches him and talks to him. "Can you talk?"

 _"XM Satellite Radio... Digital Cable brings you... Columbia Broadcasting System..."_

"So you... you talk through the radio?"

The robot points at him and claps _"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful."_

"So what was that last night?" Sam asks seemingly pissed off about that.

 _"Message from Starfleet, Captain... Throughout the inanimate vastness of space... Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!..."_

"So what are you, like an alien or something?" Mikaela calls out to him. The robot then transforms back into Sam's car and asks " _Anymore questions you wanna ask?"_ I hop in the driver's seat and wait for Sam and Mikaela to get in.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Fabulous Rainbow Time Skip}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We're now driving out to the middle of nowhere, the robot having changed into a newer model after getting pissed off from being criticized. We stop in the middle of a field and we step out to see four meteors crashing down to Earth. One flies just over our heads and crashes only a few yards away. "Holy shit" I breathe out. A capsule opened and out climbed an even bigger robot than Sam's car. He runs off and we return to our car. We drive off _**again**_ and finally stop in an ally. An ambulance, huge asks semi truck, GMC Topkick, and a Pontiac Solstice pull up in front of us.

They all transform as we step out of the car and the one that was the semi stools down to Sam. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" He asks in a very regal tone.

"They know your name." Mikaela breathes.

"Yeah," Sam says shakily.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The ambulance speaks.

The small one speaks up "What's crackin' lil' bitches?"

Optimus speaks again, "My first lieutenant. Designation Jazz."

Jazz sits down on a rusted old car with all his sass. "This looks like a cool place to kick it."

Sam looks confused, "How did he learn to talk like that?"

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus explains.

"A dictionary probably would have been better." I advised, Optimus gives a slight nod at that.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide.

The big black one points his cannons at us and speaks in a gruff voice. "You feeling lucky, punk?"

My reflexes took over and I unfurled my wings and flew up to his face. Everyone looked shocked except Mikaela, she already knew. Ironhide looked at me and at my fluttering silver insect wings. I flew up a bit higher and kicked him in the face. Jazz burst out laughing at his shocked expression. I flew back down and Sam looked at me shocked. "What are you?" He asked me.

I looked at him. "Now is not the time Sam."

Optimus shook it off and continued introductions. "Our medical officer Ratchet."

Ratchet sniffed the air and spoke. "The boys pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the dark haired female." I stepped away awkwardly while Sam and Mikaela turned away much more awkwardly.

Optimus broke the silence. "You already know your guardian Bumblebee."

Bee started dancing around and playing music. Ratchet points a laser at his neck and he starts coughing. "His vocal processor was damaged in battle, I'm still working on it."

Optimus starts explaining about stuff and by then I already zoned out. All I caught was something about a mega bitch, an Allspark, and Sam's grandfather's glasses. Oh and eBay too, along with Decepticons. It then just came to me, we need to get the glasses to the Autobots to save the world.

Optimus spoke, "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"We're fucked." I said simply.


End file.
